The conventional trailer is used for conveying objects, and comprises a basket for loading articles to be transferred, wheels arranged on bottom side of the basket, and a stick for grip of user.
However, the conventional trailer has following disadvantages:
1. The basket, wheel, and stick are arranged in a rigid manner, this make the trailer occupy a large space when unused. PA0 2. The trailer is supported by the wheel, and the stick should be lifted when user want the trailer to move forward or backward. Therefore, the wheel is liable to be broken out when conveying a heavy load.
The present utility is intended to solve above problems by providing a collapsible trailer, which can save space when unused. Moreover, the collapsible trailer is provided with an auxiliary wheel on front side of the basket to provide firmer supporting force.